


Moonlight Also Becomes You

by wittywords



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittywords/pseuds/wittywords
Summary: Bruce and Clark make love in the moonlight.





	

Bruce woke up to an aching emptiness wrapped in his arms. The sheets on other side of the bed were cool like an unfulfilled half of his heart whenever his lover was missing. His partner must have abandoned their comfort a while ago because the barest traces of the bodily warmth have faded.

Bruce did not hear, he sensed where to look. Recently, he was drawn to finding his partner no matter where he was. Careful not to disturb his lover's rest, the person who stood by the window contemplating the moonlight that poured into the room through the bluish glass was as silent as the wavering shadows stalking the mansion. Even his breath came softly. 

Hence the blankets no longer offered a peaceful slumber, Bruce swung his feet off the bed. The unprotected soles making contact with the floor made his toes curl. Clark's slippers were huddled under the bed. Bruce picked them up before he slid across the room. As usual, his lover remained forgetful of the physical needs that emerged with the pregnancy such as keeping his feet warm. Bruce knelt and placed the slippers in front of his lover in a silent offer to don them. The fingertips lightly traced his jaw line and touched his temple in gratitude, leaving a tingling wake, as Clark stepped into their comfort. Those fingers weaved into his hair and combed through the dark strands. The massage nearly lured the dark knight to sleep. 

Fighting off the pull of the serene dreams, Bruce rose and moved behind the silhouette framed by the glowing window, wrapping his arms around his lover and inviting Clark to lean against him. His lover melted into the offered warmth. The back of his head came to rest on the dark knight's shoulder. A steady breath tickled his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Clark whispered with the sleepiness enveloping their home in a fluffy blanket. "The baby is restless."

Bruce snuck his hand beneath the pyjama top and traced the curvy outline of the growing tummy. Humming a nameless tune dedicated to the twinkling stars, he ran soothing circles across the silky skin in hopes the lullaby would convince the restless thumps beneath his palm to take a nap along with their mommy. 

Bruce didn't want to say anything. He wanted to feel. Clark smelled like the air and earth, like the grass pierced by sunlight after the rain. When he began carrying their child another scent emerged, sweet like the roses in his mother's garden and incredibly alluring. This scent drove Bruce to become very possessive of his mate and the precious treasure Clark carried. That certainly wasn't the only thing it prompted. 

"Your skin glows pale, almost translucent in the moonlight," Clark whispered. A tender kiss was pressed on the underside on his jaw. "It's quite enchanting." 

Bruce leaned in to claim those alluring lips slightly parted in invitation. Just like that the reality fell away into the cracks between the streaks of moonlight with Clark's lips sweet as the ripened fruit branding his flesh. An uncorked lubricant vial was dropped into his hands.

Bruce slid his lover's pyjama bottoms down the curvy hips and let the garment pool on the floor. He traced the firm outline of the ass, eliciting a shudder when his generously coated fingers slipped inside, taking his time to prepare his lover thoroughly. Clark's silhouette had grown fuller to accommodate their baby, but the buttocks remained taught. 

There was a light rush of the air as he was lifted. Bruce hissed at the contact of the cool windowsill and glass against his bare back. When did his silk pyjamas became a crumpled pile on the floor? His fingers sunk into the wood of the window frame as his lover lowered his head between his thighs, nuzzling the base of his cock. His free hand dropped onto the back of Clark's head, encouraging the exploration. His lover's teeth grazed his inner thigh, leaving no mark. Clark never bit him or scratched, like the notion of the slightest harm was absurd. 

Bruce dropped his head against the glass and his eyes squeezed shut at the raw sensations coursing through his body as Clark blew on the tip of his cock and then a hot mouth enveloped his length and sucked until he was brimming with energy close to completion. "Wait," Bruce managed between the ragged breaths. "Let me..." 

Clark's arms wrapped around his waist to lower him onto the floor. Bruce was gifted with a mesmerising view as his lover turned and braced against the windowsill, presenting himself for the taking. The delicate moonlight bathed his lover's flawless skin in a silver glow. It outlined the finest muscles rippling underneath the skin along the perfectly toned back. An arm stretched out to hold onto the wood was like an angelic sculpture, but much stronger than marble. 

His lover's breath hitched when Bruce tucked a pillow between them to prevent deep penetration and parted the butt cheeks before sliding inside in one smooth motion. Bruce dropped a kiss between Clark's shoulder blades and petted his lover's back. Giving Clark a moment to adjust, the dark knight enveloped him in a hug, relishing the close contact with his lover's back pressed against his chest. 

Bruce would have preferred to take his lover when Clark lay on his back, so he could watch the sincerest emotions swirling in those wide, cornflower eyes, innocent even when he was overwhelmed by the deepest passions. With his lover so far along, it was safer this way and he wasn't willing to compromise that. 

Bruce rubbed the relaxing circles over his lover's stomach. Gradually, his hand travelled up the chest that grew plump with milk. The flesh was soft. Clark gasped when Bruce grazed an overly sensitive nipple.

"Motherhood suits you beautifully," the dark knight whispered into his lover's ear before he thrust. His hand snuck down and wrapped around Clark's length stroking it along with the slow, burning rhythm. 

Their lovemaking was quiet. It was filled with their breaths and panting. The sky with a glowing orb dominating its depths swayed along with the shallow, slow thrusts that grew in speed and intensity the closer the pair came to completion. His orgasm rocked them. Hot semen splashed onto his hand as Clark came as well. Their voices, calling each other's names, echoed in unison. 

Bruce caught his lover as his knees buckled. The dark knight, wrapped his arms around Clark and trailed his lips along his back, tasting the sweat droplets. 

"All right?" Bruce whispered at a small whimper when he pulled out slowly. 

His concern was alleviated by a small nod. Clark tucked his nose into the crook of his neck as Bruce lifted him and carried to bed. Those blue eyes were sliding shut, but his lover was trying valiantly to fight off sleep long enough to gaze at Bruce lovingly. He ended up drifting off with a delicate smile. Clark didn't react when his lover cleaned him with a wet towel and then climbed into bed, securely tucking the blanket around them. 

Bruce spooned up, pulling his deliciously naked lover against him. Clark was a relaxed, boneless bundle in his arms, exactly as Bruce wanted him to be without the steadily present cramps or a nagging pain. His arms wrapped around his lover, coming to rest on the plump belly where their child was napping quietly along with the mom, finally rocked to sleep.

"Good night, my heart," Bruce whispered, dropping a tender kiss onto his peacefully sleeping lover's shoulder. "You may thrive in the sunlight, but moonlight also becomes you."


End file.
